A Relationship Like Ours
by JustMe133
Summary: Casey is on a date for the night, and Derek decides to follow them in hopes of ruining it. Upon seeing how good it's going, he goes back home, only to find out it wasn't as good as it seemed for Casey. Is he the only one that can help her now? DASEY. Rated T for safety.
1. A Turn For The Worse

**Yes, I'm still on a Life With Derek kick [and Dasey, of course]. **

**No, I don't own the show or the characters; I'm just a fan; No copyright intended.**

…

_**Knock knock knock**_. At the knocking at the door, Derek Venturi looked up from his armchair, confused; he wasn't expecting anyone.

"I've got it!" a voice cried out from upstairs. He rolled his eyes then; _she_ was expecting someone apparently.

"Woah, woah, woah," Derek said as his stepsister Casey descended the stairs. "What the hell are you wearing?" Casey stopped and looked down at her outfit, confused; she was swearing simple low-heeled sandals, a skirt, and a top with a buttoned-over vest.

"Clothes?" she responded, confused at his outburst. "Why do you care what I wear?" she scoffed, turning to the door, where an impatient _**knock**_was heard. Derek grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. "Let go!" she exclaimed, pulling her wrist free and pushing him away. He stared at her, eyes burning in anger as she glared at him before she opened the door; he watched her face turn from a burning anger directed at him to a pleased happiness directed at whoever was at the door.

Derek surveyed the guy, not recognizing him; he obviously recognized Derek though, because his eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of his sneer.

"Derek," Casey said, turning to her stepbrother, "meet Romero, my date tonight," she said, looping her arm through his.

"Romero?" he asked, trying to hide the laughing smile that wanted to burst forth, "That's a… interesting name."

"I was born in Italy," he said in a light accent, nodding at Derek.

"Uh-huh… and how come I don't know you?" he asked, studying the guy; he was tall, maybe Derek's height, with dark wavy hair and dark, piercing eyes; he was lightly tan, with long lean muscles from what Derek could tell. He was dressed nicely, in pressed dark khaki pants and a button-up shirt.

"He goes to the private school on the other side of town," Casey said, glaring at Derek.

"Yes, and I met Casey at the Inter-School Competition. We hit it off right away." Casey smiled happily as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Ugh."

"Der-ek!" she hissed at him, making him smirk; he enjoyed riling her up.

"Whatever," he said, slouching back to his armchair. "Have fun… I guess." Casey waved at him before she and Romero disappeared. He watched the door for a moment, contempt burning in him; but it was only for a moment before he jumped up and grabbed his keys, slipping his leather jacket over his shoulders.

He was going to follow them.

…

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he watched them go and come in the restaurant before they made their way across town. He followed at a distance, but he figured he wouldn't be seen; they seemed too wrapped up in each other to notice his close proximity on their date. He watched them window shop for a bit, holding hands, nothing more.

This guy was the perfect gentleman, and it bothered Derek more than he would ever admit.

Grimacing, he turned around and began the drive home.

Their date was too boring for him to spy on anymore.

…

Casey smiled as her and Romero walked up to her front porch.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she told him, already feeling herself falling for him. He was such a gentleman, and seemed like a good guy to her; better than some creeps she had dated.

"As did I," he said with a light smile, reaching for her hand. "Can I… come in?" Casey looked at him, surprised at his words.

"Uh, _no_," she said, pulling her hand away. "Not tonight… Besides, my family is home." She backed up to the door, his dark eyes piercing her.

"Oh. I see."

"I'm sor-" Casey was cut off by a brisk hand slapping her across the face. She stood there, mouth agape as her brain tried to process what had just happened. Then, the pain came on, full force; soon, the tears started too. She looked at him with her watery eyes, seeing his face hard.

"Do not cross me," he told her, holding her chin. "Do you understand?" She gulped and nodded shakily as he smiled; even with that, she could still see the malice in his eyes.

"Please, just let me go in," she whispered, her cheek burning and eyes teary.

"Stop crying, and then I will allow you to enter your house." She sniffled and tried to stop the tears, but to no avail. They continued to fall. "Tsk, Casey, I thought you were a better listener than that." Quickly, he raised his hand and slapped her again, making her cry out this time.

…

Derek had been lying on his bed, trying not to let the thought of Casey on a date bother him. He knew she would be home soon, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for her. He grimaced to himself as he saw headlights pull up into the driveway. He moved to his window, waiting. He couldn't see anything, and for that he was grateful.

He didn't want to see them kissing.

But then, after five minutes of no sounds, he heard a surprised cry.

And it sounded like Casey.

Bolting down the stairs, Derek was at the front door in an instant it seemed; he ripped it open to find Casey standing there, tears in her eyes and her cheek bright red, the beginnings of a light bruise forming on her delicate cheekbone already. He sneered at the guy and soon had his arm in a tight grip and twisted, almost to the breaking point. Romero was staggering under the pressure on his arm, his knees ready to give out.

"You ever touch again, hell, _come near her again_, and I swear you will regret it." Casey looked at Derek as he spoke these words, shocked to hear _Derek_ of all people defending _her_.

"Derek," she said softly, "Stop."

"What?!" he asked her, turning his head to see her, still gripping the Italian's arm. "Are you seriously _stupid_ enough to defend him after he _hit_ you?" Casey lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"_No_, I just don't want to see you hurt him. Don't stoop to his level Derek." Derek thought about her words and pushed the guy down, letting go of his arm.

"I mean it. Come near her, and you'll have to deal with me." Romero looked at Derek, then at Casey.

"Casey, baby-girl, you know I didn't mean it." Derek looked at Casey, hoping she wouldn't fall for this.

"I think you should go," is all she said, letting Derek lead her into the house. He flipped the guy off over his shoulder before he shut the door and locked it. Neither step-sibling spoke as he led her to his room and sat her on the bed before he left; he soon returned with a warm rag, placing it to her darkening cheek.

"You okay?" he finally asked, making her shake her head and sniffle as she tried to hide her tears. "Hey, Case, its okay, don't cry. He won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of it."

"It's not that," she said softly, taking the rag from him and holding it herself. "I just… I thought he was different; but he wasn't."

"Case-"

"How stupid am I Derek? I guess… maybe… I'm just meant to be alone. Or to end up with a douchebag like him."

"No you're not," he said, sitting next to her. "You're just… going through a rough patch." She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Why are you being so nice to me Derek? You _hate_ me."

"Space Case, I don't _hate_ you," he said, not looking at her either. "I sure as hell don't like you, but I don't hate you."

"Then why-"

"Casey," Derek said, looking at her then and turning her face to see him, "its… weird, what I feel for you." Casey looked at him in confusion, and he just shook his head. "You need some sleep Case. Want me to help you to your room?"

"No," she said, fresh tears welling up, "I don't… I don't want to be alone right now. Can I… Can I just stay in here for a bit?"

"Sure," he said softly before standing up and finding some pajama pants for her. He handed them to her, which she looked apprehensive about. "They're clean, don't worry." He turned his back to her so she could change; when she was done, she looked at him.

"Thanks." He turned and smiled at her; she was in his pants and a tank top she must've had under her shirt. He sat back down, the two of them side to side. "So, you don't hate me?"

"Sometimes I wish I did. But no, I don't." Casey smiled at that and looked at him.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yah."

"Thanks. For everything." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, surprising the both of them before her head found its way to his shoulder, her eyes closing almost immediately.

She was soon fast asleep.

He looked at her and frowned before he kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes, drifting off as well.

…

**This is gonna be a twoshot, so see ya'll next time!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**

**PS - Since I won't post/update till after Valentine's Day, I hope everyone has a fun one! [Or, happy Single Awareness Day, whichever one you prefer]**


	2. He Won't Give Up

**So, I thought this was only gonna be a twoshot, but I think it might be longer; might very well change into a multi-chapter fic. **

**Anywho, new chapter time!**

******Updated: 2/21/2014**

…

Derek woke up to find Casey gone, his pajama pants folded on his desk chair. He frowned a bit but figured it was for the best; if his dad and Nora had seen them asleep in the same bed, then all hell would probably have broken out. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, only to hear soft singing coming from inside.

Casey was in there.

He decided not to bother her and made his way to the kitchen instead, where their combined families were. They all stopped what they were doing when he walked in though.

"What?" Nora looked at George before they looked at him.

"Can you tell us why Casey was asleep in your room this morning?" Derek looked at them and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"It's not something that I should share…" he said slowly, getting weird looks from his siblings and step-sibling and angered ones from his dad and step-mom.

"Derek if you don't tell us I'll…. Remove your recliner from the living room!" Derek looked at his dad, annoyance clear in his eyes.

"_Fine_. But don't say I didn't warn you. Casey had her date last night, and when they got back I was the only one awake apparently. I was in my room when I heard her cry out. The guy had _hit_ her. I went out there and brought her inside. She fell asleep in my room because she was still _upset_ and didn't want to be _alone_."

The stunned looks on their faces said it all.

"Why would anyone hit Casey?" Marti asked, breaking the stunned silence. Nora and George shared worried looks while Lizzie and Edwin were both still silent.

"Is she okay?" Nora asked, directing her question at Derek.

"Uh… I don't know. I woke up and she was already in the shower."

"Was she okay last night?" Lizzie asked, making Derek shake his head.

"No, she was pretty shook up. Crying and a mess all over."

"Derek!"

"Sorry."

They all quieted down as they heard slow steps come down the steps and towards the kitchen. They all looked up as Casey entered. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a light sweater; her hair was down and covering her face slightly on one side while the other had a barrette clipped in to keep the hair out of her eyes; the side that was down was covering the top of her cheekbone. She looked around at everyone's silent, worried looks before her blue eyes landed on Derek, who was still in his pajamas, his hair standing up in various places.

"You told them," is all she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Case, I'm sor- oof," he was cut off by her running to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. He looked at Nora and Lizzie, both who looked concerned to see their Casey act this way. He wrapped one hand unsteadily around her back while he waved the other one at his dad, brother, and sister. They got the hint and left the room. Derek then maneuvered Casey so she was sitting in a chair at the table, her face buried in her hands. "I'm gonna just…" he said, pointing at the stairs to indicate what he meant.

"No," she whispered, reaching out and gripping his wrist. "Please." Derek looked at her, although she wouldn't look at him. He just pulled up a chair next to her and sat down while she finally looked up; her hair fell from her face, revealing her bruised cheek.

"Oh Casey," her mom said, moving to get a better look at it. "We should call the cops; that's abuse!"

"No," Casey said softly, eyes still watering. "I just… I want to forget it happened."

"Uh, Casey?" Edwin said, popping his head in, "There's a guy on the phone…" Casey stiffened and Derek stood.

"I'll take the call Ed."

…

"What do you want?"

"_I did not ask to speak to you, did I?"_

"I don't care, I'm not letting you talk to her."

"_Why do you care? From what I understood, you did not even like her."_

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"_Whatever. I want to talk to my girlfriend."_

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"_She might as well be. Now let me speak to her!"_

"As long as I'm around, you'll never get to talk to her again."

"_You can't always be by her side."_ Those words chilled Derek; what did he have planned for her?

"I might not be, but I have friends who can."

"_I can take out anyone who stands in my way. Casey __**is**__ my girlfriend, and I'll make sure you and everyone else who tries to get between us knows that._"

The line went dead.

Derek stared at the phone, unease stirring in him.

"Was it him?" Derek looked to see Casey standing behind him, arms crossed.

"…Yeah Space Case, it was."

"What does he want from me?" Derek looked at the phone, which was still clamped in his hand.

"I wish I knew."

…

Nora and Lizzie had taken Casey out, George with them just in case Romero showed up while they were out; this was their attempt to cheer her up, but they weren't sure how well it was working. Casey had sent Derek a pleading look before she had been ushered out of the house. He watched her go before he put Edwin in charge of Marti, sending them both upstairs with games to play.

When they were gone, it only took a few minutes for a loud knock to be heard at his door. Opening it, he led his guests in.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Sam asked as he and Emily walked in and took seats on the couch. Derek stood there, arms crossed as he thought about what to say.

"I'm doing this for Casey," he started, not missing the surprised looks on their faces. "This… jerk that she went on a date with is… harassing her. And I just… I want you two to promise me, that if I, or any other member of mine and hers family can't be around her, you two will be."

"What happened to her?" Emily asked, making Derek let out a deep breath.

"He hit her. And she hasn't been quite the same since."

…

Casey was sitting at the mall with her sister while her mom and George were looking in a store.

"You okay?" Lizzie asked, making Casey look up at her, eyes distant.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," she said, shaking her head, the bruise briefly visible for a moment before her hair covered it again.

"Casey." Casey didn't say anything as she looked up, her eyes widening. "What is it?" Lizzie looked over her shoulder and followed her sister's eyes. She found a guy staring intensely at them. "Is that…?"

"Yeah. It is."

…

**-Gasp!-**

**See you guys next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Threats Mean Nothing To Me

**Huh, this story is turning out longer than I thought it would.**

**Thanks to those who read it and put up with my incessant love for Dasey!**

******Updated: 3/5/2014**

…

Casey shivered as the guy stood there, just watching her and Lizzie.

"Do you want to go find mom and George?" Lizzie asked, making Casey shake her head.

"No, I just want to stay here, and wait for them. If we move, they might not find us and he could-"

"Casey." He was by their side now, looking at her. She looked back, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"Romero." She said his name softly, fear lacing her voice in a trembling undertone.

"Is this lovely lady your little sister you were telling me about?" Casey didn't respond write away until he stepped closer, voice dropping. "I asked you a question."

"Yes." He nodded and looked at Lizzie, who was glaring at him.

"Shoo little girl. I need to have a chat with my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend!" Romero glared at her, his hand fisting against the table.

"Lizzie go," Casey said, pleading to her little sister; she could be stubborn at times. Apparently Lizzie could see the fear in Casey though, so she slowly stood up. She shot an angry glare at Romero before she took off, power walking away. Casey shivered as Romero took Lizzie's vacated seat, his hand landing on top of hers; he was making sure she didn't run.

"Casey, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me!" His voice never grew loud, but it did get bolder, his words harsh. She shivered and tried to tug her hand away; he held on, bruising her wrist now. "Now, why are you avoiding me?"

"You… you hit me."

"Because you weren't listening to me. If you listened, I wouldn't need to strike you, would I?" Casey shook her head, making him smile. "Good. Now you're listening. I'm going to come by later, and pick you up for our second date. No one better get in my way. Understood?"

"Yes," she said, voice meek.

"Good. Otherwise… well you don't want to know what I can do." Romero scooted closer, a hand coming up to her face; from a distance, it looked as if he was just caressing it, but his grip was hard, his fingers digging into her soft skin. "Now, give your _boyfriend_ a kiss."

"Romero-OW!" She sobbed, his grip getting harder.

"Bitch, listen to me. You're mine. Now kiss me." Casey sobbed, her eyes watering. Romero was about to lean forward when he was jerked back.

"Let go of my daughter, now," George said, pulling the teen away. Romero looked at him, eyes hard.

"She's not yours."

"She might as well be. She's family. Now leave her alone." Romero was wise enough to not say anything else as he got up. He looked at Casey though, who was being hugged by her mom.

"Don't forget Casey, we have a date tonight. Or else." He turned then and strolled away. When he was gone, Casey broke down in hysterical, throat-wrenching sobs.

…

Derek looked up from his armchair when Casey burst into the house, practically launching herself into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked the hysterical teen, who couldn't respond – she was crying too hard. "Case?" When he didn't get a response, he shifted her until she was curled up in the chair so he could get up and talk to his dad and Nora, who were both watching her. "What happened?"

"He was at the mall." Derek tensed up at this but nodded.

"And?"

"We don't know what he said, because Lizzie came to find us. But when we got there, he was holding her face in his hand and demanding something. We didn't hear what. But then he said, after we demanded that he leave, he said that they had a date tonight." Derek looked at Casey, who was in his armchair with her sister sitting next to her before he looked at his dad.

"No they don't, and I'll make sure of it. He's not coming near her. Casey," he said, turning to her, "wanna go talk about it?" Casey nodded and had Lizzie help her up before Derek wrapped his arm around her, moving to the staircase. The adults watched the two teens before Nora turned to George, worry etched in her features.

"Why is Derek being so nice to her?"

"I'm not sure," George replied, looking at his wife,"But whatever the reason, that's what Casey needs right now."

"That's true," she murmured, looking at him too. "I just hope, when she gets over this, that he doesn't stop; this is good for the both of them I think."

…

"Space Case? What did he say to you?" Casey was silent, just sitting there on his bed, looking at her hands. "Case? Casey? Come on talk to me. What happened?"

"He told me… that if I had listened to him… then he wouldn't have had to hit me. But I didn't, so he did. And then he told me that we were going out tonight; he's supposed to be picking me up later. Derek, I don't want to go on a date with him again," she told him, voice void of all emotion.

"And you won't. I won't let you." Casey looked at him then, eyes questioning. "Case, don't let him hurt you again. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

"He said that nobody better get in his way, because I don't even know what he's capable of." Casey looked at her hands and sniffled. "Derek, what did I get myself into?" Derek was silent as he thought over her words before he finally shook his head.

"I don't know Case, but whatever it is… You're not gonna have to go it alone. We're all here for you."

"Derek… why are you being so nice to me?" Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Casey stood up and moved towards him. "Can I… can I get a hug?" Derek, eyes showing his surprise, debated this; he didn't _hug_, at least not _Casey_ – but this wasn't the same, snarky Casey he had grown use to; this was a different Casey; not his annoying stepsister, but a real, sniffling girl. "Please?" Derek frowned but nodded, opening his arms for her; she fell into his arms, wrapping her own around his chest. "Thank you."

"No problem," he coughed out, his throat dry as she rested her head against his chest.

"Derek… thank you for being here for me. I've really needed you these last couple days."

"Yeah."

"Derek?" Derek looked down at here, where she was looking up at him, red eyes watering still.

"Yeah?" Casey leaned up and pressed her lips to his then, scaring the both of them into stillness. Derek stood there as she pulled away, her lips shaking and eyes watering as she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." Casey turned then, pushing him away and fled his room. He stood there, hearing her door slam as it shook their adjoining wall. Derek sat down on his bed, unsure what had just happened.

…

Casey was in her room when she heard the loud knock on the front door; she hadn't come out since she had done that to Derek earlier; she couldn't stand to see his face right now.

She slipped out and made her way to the head of the stairs, where she could barely hear Derek's aggravated voice, and the voice that responded.

Romero was there.

…

"Where's Casey?"

"She's busy. She doesn't want to see you." Derek spoke with authority, his arms crossed. His dad and Nora sat on the couch, watching the two teen boys' death-stare at each other.

"We have a date."

"No you don't."

"Yes we do." Derek moved forward until he was face-to-face with the other teen.

"Go away, now."

"Or what?" Derek didn't say anything, his fists clenching under his arms. "That's what I thought. You're all talk Venturi." Derek squared his jaw as his words before he caught the movement in the corner of his eye; the only saw the swish of long dark hair as the person hid against the wall.

"I will fuck you up. Leave. Now."

"Not until I see my girlfriend." Derek saw red when he called Casey that. In a quick movement that didn't give Romero time to block, Derek's fist was connect with his face, making him fall to the front porch; his hands were covering his lower face as he glared at Derek. "You'll pay for that Venturi," he groaned, getting up. "You and her both." Derek just rolled his eyes and slammed the door in his face.

"Yeah right," he muttered, turning to face his family; he saw Casey standing there, watching him.

"Thank you," she mouthed at him before turning and leaving him standing there, watching her go.

"You're welcome," he called out, knowing she would hear him.

…

**So, starting to build up a little plot here now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. The Parents Figure It Out

**So, I'm on Spring Break, and figured it was time to get some new chapters up! Let's see what I can do.**

**This should be a happy chapter, since we haven't had one of those yet...**

******Updated: 3/12/2014**

…

"Hey, Case, can I come in?" Casey was surprised to hear her stepbrother actually _knocking_ on her door and asking for _permission_ to come in; usually he just barged in, not a care in the world about anyone else's privacy.

"Uh… sure," she said, closing the book that she had been writing as he entered, closing the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Are you… okay?"

"Of course," she said, turning her attention to the book in her lap, not looking at him. "Thank you for making him go away."

"No problem… although I don't think he'll be gone for long." She looked up at him then, eyes wide. "Guys that like don't just _go away_ Case." Casey shivered but nodded, showing him she understood. "Maybe… maybe you should consider getting a restraining order or something." She shrugged, not meeting his eyes now. "But that's not all I came to talk to you about… I wanna talk about earlier-"

"Derek I'm tired, maybe you should leave."

"No." She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I don't-"

"Bullshit."

"Derek-"

"Casey. Please. Just tell me why." Casey stood up, her legs shaking slightly as she approached him.

"You've been so good to me lately… I just got caught up in you is all. I know you have no desire to help me or even see me like-" Casey was cut off by Derek kissing her; his hands cupped her face and threaded in her hair as his lips pressed hard against hers. She wanted to gasp against his lips but couldn't find it in her. She only remembered to breathe when he pulled away.

"Told you what I felt for you was weird." Casey blushed and he laughed.

"Oh God, we're so screwed aren't we?"

"Probably." Derek smiled then, because he had managed to make her smile for the first time in days.

"What do we do now?" His face got thoughtful and he shrugged.

"Who knows? Just go with it Case." She giggled at him and he kissed her nose. "Wanna go out?"

"What?!"

"I'm hungry, and I'm going to take you out to dinner. You need a _happy_ night out for once." Casey nodded and he grinned again. "Well I'll give you a couple of minutes to get ready; I'll be downstairs." She nodded again and he smiled before walking out. She leaned against her door and let out a deep breath.

She just planned a date with her stepbrother.

…

Derek was sitting in the living room when his dad and Nora walked in.

"You look nice… why?" Nora asked, already suspicious; Derek just grinned and stood up, now smirking.

"I thought Casey deserved a fun night out for once, so I'm going to take her out to dinner." Nora surveyed him for a minute, taking in his appearance; he wore his usual leather jacket –_ no surprise there_—but underneath was a nice dark-blue collared shirt with the hint of a black t-shirt peeking out underneath; she could smell cologne on him and –_was his hair brushed?_

"Well that's… good, I guess. George?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," George said, looking over his son and obviously seeing what his wife had. He exchanged a look with her before she nudged him, making the blonde man nod. "Derek, let's go talk in the kitchen, okay?" Derek shrugged and let his dad lead him away. Nora frowned but looked up as Casey descended the stairs.

Her hair was clipped back so her face was visible, the bruises already fading; she couldn't tell if Casey had put makeup on or not, and decided not to ask. She was dressed pretty normally for her – a light pink shirt was snug against her, a black long-sleeved half-sweater buttoned around her chest; she wore plain jeans and a pair of flats – typical Casey wear, which made her mom relax a bit.

"Where's Derek?" Casey asked, hoping her mom missed the blush that she could feel staining her cheeks.

"In the kitchen. George is talking to him." Casey nodded and sat down on the couch, her mom following her. "Casey…"

"Yeah?"

"…What's going on with you and Derek?" Casey looked at her, blue eyes shining as she shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Nora could feel the honesty coming off of her daughter, making her smile sadly.

"Just… be careful?"

"Always." Nora smiled as she hugged her daughter, who melted into her arms.

"Are you happy Casey?"

"Happier than I have been." Nora sniffled and looked at her daughter, who smiled sadly.

"Then I'm happy for you."

…

"So what did you want to ask me about?" Derek asked, slouching against the fridge, his arms crossed over his chest. George studied his son and sat down, eyes never leaving him.

"You're not going to hurt Casey are you?" Derek blinked at this; he was surprised to hear his dad ask this.

"No dad, I'm not," Derek said, sitting down across from him and sighing. "I've been fighting so hard to make sure she was anything _but_ hurt these last few days." George nodded and Derek grinned. "She's safe with me, Dad, I promise."

"I know," George said, looking at him again. "You care about her don't you?" Derek looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes as he shrugged. "It's okay if you do. Just… take care of her."

"I will," Derek said, smiling at him now, eyes distant though. "But… am I any better for her than _he_ was?" Derek asked, the disgust clear on who he was talking about.

"Are you going to hit her?"

"No!"

"Then you're already better than he could ever be for her." Derek looked at his dad, who looked tired and worn-out. "Son, Casey is fragile after what happened with him. We all have been trying to get her out of this house, and she hasn't budged. But you ask and she says yes. What's that tell you?" Derek was silent, but George didn't miss the small smile that was on his lips. Derek caught him staring and frowned.

"Does it bother you?"

"Actually, I was kind of expecting it," George said, laughing now. Derek must've looked surprised, but he laughed again. "You two were always at each other's throats, but then when Casey got hurt, you were as overprotective and caring as I would be if it were Nora." Derek thought about that, ignoring the warmth on his face. "It's okay Der."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Now go, I think Casey's waiting for you." Derek nodded and, shoving his hands in his pockets, walked out of the kitchen.

…

Casey looked up as Derek walked in, George behind him. She stood and smiled at him.

"You look great," he muttered, making her blush. "Ready?" She nodded and he led her out, the two of them waving to the two adults before they were gone.

"So… what did you find out?" Nora asked, making George look at his wife with a look not unlike the one she's gotten from her stepsons on occasion.

"He's so head-over-heels in love with her."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Of course not, but it's pretty obvious. He looks at her like I look at you." Nora blushed and pushed him playfully. "What about her?"

"Surprisingly, he makes her happy. And that's all I want for my daughter."

"Even if it's her stepbrother that's making her happy?"

"Even then. What about you? Does it bother you that your son is in love with his stepsister?"

"Nope. All I've ever wanted for my children was for them to be happy."

"And she makes him happy."

"In a way I think no one else can."

…

**Yay, get some Dasey flowing!**

**Hope ya'll liked it & thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. An Accident Waiting To Happen

**Last day of Spring Break, so I figured maybe I could get another update in! Woo go JustMe133!**

**Updated: 3/16/2014**

…

Casey was silent as Derek drove them to wherever he was taking her. She fiddled with her hands, which were clasped in her lap while he concentrated on the road. Every now and then, he would glance at her, but she didn't meet his eyes; to avoid him even more, she turned to look out the window, her eyes taking in the blurring shapes that flew past her window.

"You okay?" Casey was silent at Derek's question before she finally turned her head, just barely looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"What… what did you tell your dad?" She saw Derek drum his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment before he replied.

"That I will never hurt you." Casey blushed and full-on looked at him now. "At least, not physically. Mentally… well I _do_ enjoy screwing with you." Casey laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Der-ek!" He chuckled and reached for her hand. She let him take it and he grinned at her.

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Good. Because I'd hate to beat you up while we're eating dinner." He laughed and glanced at her.

"Like you could take me."

…

Casey grinned as Derek led her into the restaurant; the place was like any 'date-night' place – with low lights and soft talking. Casey noticed it was mainly couples there as they were showed to their table. As they were seated across from each other, Derek was watching her.

"Is this okay?"

"What?"

"The restaurant… It's not too cheesy is it?" Casey giggled and looked at the menu, a blush on her cheeks.

"It's perfect."

"It is?"

"It is. Thank you Derek. This is… amazing," she said, looking at him. "Why… why are you doing this?"

"…You really have to ask that?"

"I just want to hear it." Derek tilted his head back and blew out a huff of air in frustration.

"Casey. It's weird what I feel about you, remember?"

"Please?"

"Okay. You drive me up the wall, and battle everything I've ever tried to do." Casey nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Sometimes, I just want to rip my hair out because you drive me absolutely crazy." He paused again and she watched him, waiting. "But… I wouldn't change it. For anything. You make me feel… good."

"Derek." Derek finally stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at her. "Thank you. For everything." Derek nodded and the two of them went on to eat their dinner in comfortable silence.

…

After dinner, Derek decided to try being super-cheesy-romantic by taking Casey for a walk in the park. Casey giggled as he pulled her along, hand-in-hand. She didn't know what was going on in his mind right now, but she was liking it. He pulled her to a bench that sat on the edge of the sidewalk and the two of them sat down, her hand in his.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, squeezing her hand for emphasis. She squeezed back and smiled at him.

"I did," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "This is just what I needed Derek. Thank you." They were silent for a few minutes before Derek looked at her. She had her eyes closed, her head still on his shoulder; he loosened his hand from hers and maneuvered his arm to where it was around her shoulders.

"Case… I wanna protect you from him," he whispered, making her frown.

"I know," she whispered back, still not opening her eyes. "But you can't. He's going to keep coming at me, because I let him. There's nothing I can do."

"Get a restraining order."

"Derek-"

"Casey," he said, pulling her so she would look at him. "_He hit you_. I don't want to ever see you so broken, _ever again_." She frowned and shook her head. He frowned and pulled away from her, tilting his head back so he could stare at the sky. "Why not?"

"…Because a part of me still remembers how _amazing_ he was to me before that night. I just-"

"Case you're in denial!"

"No I'm not!" Derek stood up then and turned to face her. She shook her head at the look on his face and turned her attention to her hands in her lap.

"Do you still like him?"

"I don't know."

"…What about me?"

"…What about you Derek?" She stood up too and he frowned at her; her big blue eyes were shining with unshed tears as she finally faced him. "What do you want me to do?" His jaw tightened as he glared at her.

"I just-" Derek's words were cut off by a large gloved hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw Casey in the same predicament. The man that held her was large, about the size of two football players combined – and oh, _how convenient_, he was wearing a ski-mask to cover his face.

He figured his was the same. He struggled, but there was a tight grip on his hands, which had been yanked behind his back.

Casey's eyes were wide as she watched another guy start beating on Derek; he was punching hard, deep panting breaths emitting from the covered mouth. She was crying, but she didn't care right now; she struggled, wanting to get to Derek, who was gasping in pain at the punches and kicks that were aimed at him – the guy that held her wouldn't let go though. She was gasping out painful sobs that matched Derek's almost perfectly.

Finally, they let go.

Derek fell to the ground, a low groan escaping him as his head cracked against the sidewalk. His eyelids fluttered, but didn't fully open.

They had knocked him out.

When Casey was let go, she fell to her knees next to him and pulled Derek's head into her lap.

"Hold on Derek," she muttered, not even noticing as the three goons walked away. She pulled Derek's phone from inside his jacket and quickly called the police. "Help, p-please. My st-stepbrother's been att-tacked."

…

Casey stood in Emergency waiting room, eyes puffy and bloodshot, a few tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Casey!" She turned and was soon wrapped in her mom's and stepdad's arms. "What happened?" Even quickly reliving the story brought fresh tears to Casey's eyes. Her mom just held her tight until they stopped. When they did, she looked at the two adults.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Emily's watching them for us." Casey nodded and turned to George, who was talking to a nurse, who was nodding and pointing him down the hall. When he turned, he found the two McDonald women watching him.

"He's awake, we can go see him. They moved him to a room already since he's going to have to stay overnight." Casey squeaked at this and covered her mouth, eyes watering again.

"Let's go see him Casey." She nodded and let her mom and George lead her away.

…

Casey stood outside his room, just looking at her mom and his dad talking to his sleeping figure. She had heard from the doctor that he was lucky the damages weren't any worse than they wore; a couple of bruised ribs and some slight internal bleeding that they were able to stop. Casey just shook her head at the figure and turned, stopping in her tracks.

"Romero." He was dressed in black scrub pants and a dark blue scrub top, a badge hanging on his shirt that read VOLUNTEER in big letters. "Y-you volunteer here?"

"Yeah. Casey, is everything okay?"

"It's… Derek," she said, turning to window to see his battered self and turn away again, eyes stinging with tears. "He's got attacked while we were out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, moving towards her. "Come here." His words were soft as he opened his arms for her. Casey, in her broken mind, fell into his arms; she let him hug her as she sobbed into his shirt; his hands made soft circles on her back until her sobs quieted down.

Finally, she pulled away.

"Why… why are you being so nice to me now?"

"Because I still care about you, and I miss you," he said as she stepped back from him. "And I know you care about your brother-"

"Stepbrother," she said, looking over her shoulder at his battered form again.

"Right. Stepbrother. And I know you need a comforting shoulder to cry on right now." She nodded and looked at him.

"You hit me Romero. I don't know if I can just go back to you."

"I know Casey, and I'm so sorry. Please, just think about it." He bowed and took her hand, kissing it. She watched him nod to her and walk away. She watched his retreating figure for a minute before Nora and George came out.

"He's awake and asking for you." Casey nodded and went into the room; they stayed outside so she could talk to Derek.

"Hey," she said, pulling a chair next to his bed.

"Hey," he said, voice scratchy. They just stared at each other before he reached for her hand. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." His eyes were slipping closed again, so Casey just sat there, cradling his hand in hers before her own eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

…

**Well, there's that… I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Choice To Make

**Yay, new chapter time!**

**Updated: 03/28/2014**

…

Casey hadn't left Derek's side since he had been put in the hospital; he should've gone home a day or two ago, but they kept telling him he needed a few more tests run on him each day.

And so, Casey stayed; her mom dropped off clothes for her and Emily brought her her homework so she could stay caught up in classes, and everyone came to visit Derek – friends, family, even people she didn't know by name but recognized by face.

They all seemed surprised to see her there, but didn't question it when Derek gave them all a stern look that plainly said 'she's here, deal with it'; and made Casey's heart warm when he would smile at her afterwards.

People stopped questioning it then.

She was walking towards the cafeteria when Romero came up to her; she had managed to avoid him so far, but she also knew this wasn't going to last forever – he did volunteer here after all.

"Casey, how's he doing?"

"He's fine," she said, moving to get in line; he just followed her. "He'll be released tomorrow morning and we can go home."

"That's good." Casey was stiff around him, and he didn't like that – he raised an arm to put around her, and she flinched away.

"Romero what do you want?"

"I want another chance." Casey shook her head and went to order her food. Once it was in some to-go containers, she made her way back towards Derek's room, the Italian on her heels. "Come on Casey, why not?"

"Because I don't feel like getting another bruised cheek!" she whispered angrily to him, making him step back.

"So you're dumping me for _him_? Your _brother?!"_

"_Step-brother_. And… possibly."

"That's just-"

"No. Shut up." Romero looked at her, surprised to see the dark, hard anger in her eyes. "You have hurt me too much. I really thought I could _love_ you, but you just fucking ruined it."

"Casey-"

"No." He snarled a bit and lurched towards her, his hand closing around her throat as he pushed her into a utility closet. The food in her hands fell to the floor as she struggled to get out of his grip. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at her.

"You don't say no to me," he muttered, his grip tighter. She gasped, hoping to get some breath in her dry aching throat. "You and I are supposed to be together, and I will make sure of it."

"N…o." The word was a struggle for her to get out, but he didn't care. His eyes were dark as he kept her still, his hand leaving bruises against her pale skin.

"You don't deny me!" he cried out, raising his hand towards her. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel any pain connecting with her face.

Instead, she saw a flash behind her closed eyelids and the grip on her windpipe letting up.

"What the fuck are you doing Venturi?!"

"Getting proof that you were harassing her is all," he said, pocketing his phone as he leaned against his cane; he had to use it until his ribs were completely healed. "Oh, and there's one other thing. Casey, duck." Casey slid down the wall as Derek's cane came up, hitting Romero across the head, knocking him out. "I was defending you, wasn't I?"

"_Yes,"_ she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

…

**Two Months Later**:

Casey let out a relieved sigh as she left the court office to Derek waiting for her.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked as he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It went fine," she said as they began to walk out to his car. "It's all taken care of. The restraining order is filed and legal, and he's locked up. I never have to see him again."

"I'm glad," he said, squeezing her arm comfortingly. "Took him choking you to make you see some sense, but hey, better late than never."

"Agreed," she said as they got in the car. "I'm ready to go home though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason."

"Der-ek!" He chuckled and glanced at her as they continued the drive back.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out, celebrate?"

"No. I just want to relax after all of this."

"Right. Well… how's watching a cheesy movie at home sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. George and Nora took Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti out for the night anyway." She looked at him in surprise and caught his self-satisfied smirk. She shook her head and leaned her back.

"Just take me home Derek."

"Gladly Space Case."

"Der-ek!"

…

**So yeah… it's over!**

**Thanks for reading & hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
